Icky Vicky
by mah29732
Summary: What happens when Billy's parents have had enough with their son breaking things more than usual and hire Vicky from the Fairly Odd Parents? Who would you feel sorry for? Vicky or Billy?
1. Breaking Things as Usual

Icky Vicky

Chapter 1: Breaking Things as Usual

It was a usual day for Billy as he was breaking various expensive furniture and other items that were of high value with a special magical mace he found from the Grim Reaper's trunk. Billy was laughing his stupid usual laugh while swinging the powerful magical mace around, and around, and around breaking and destroying whatever he could find. He destroyed the new expensive television set which his father (by some chance) had finally got a major pay raise. He then went on and destroyed a very expensive vase and several family photos of him and his parents.

"Billy!" cried Billy's mother as she stepped into the scene and noticed all this destruction, "What the heck have you been doing?"

"I'm just imitating one of those movies with Vikings and stuff like that" replied Billy, "I couldn't find any thing that would break or destroy that much so I got something out from Grim's trunk."

"That Grim Reaper!" cried Billy's mother as her hands formed fists and began to shack in such anger.

While Billy's mother's anger was building up after seeing so much destruction in one room, Billy's father came into the scene and dropped his coffee right on the ground destroying the mug and spilling the coffee all over the floor.

"Our new television set!" cried Billy's dad as he observed it to be quite destroyed beyond repair, "I just have to switch my name with some other fellow who works harder than me to get a better pay raise and this has to happen!"

"You did what?!" cried Billy's mother to Billy's father as her anger was already building up from all the destruction Billy caused.

"Uh, I mean, look what terrible things our son is doing" said Billy's father as he was trying to change the subject.

While Billy's mother was about to confront Billy's father, Grim came into the scene along with Mandy.

"What the heck happen here?" asked Mandy as she observed all of this destruction, "Billy must have gotten something powerful from your trunk."

"I would have to assume" replied Grim as he was pushing over some debris, "that boy is too stupid."

"This is all your fault too" said Billy's mother as she pointed her finger at Grim.

"My fault, how is it that it's my fault?" asked Grim.

"You always leave your trunk unsecured" replied Billy's mother in a fit of rage, "even with all your security measures Billy always somehow breaks it."

"What do you expect me to do about it woman?" asked Grim, "That son of yours forced me to be his friend. I can't do anything about him even if I wanted to."

"He's right you know" added Mandy.

"This doesn't concern you Mandy!" shrieked Billy's mother at her.

"Look" said Grim as he was trying to calm things down, "I think you might need a babysitter for this."

"But Billy has damaged things beyond repair" said Billy's father.

"Don't worry Harold" said Grim, "I'll hire some boys from the under world to clean things up. In the mean time, however, you can watch some television."

Grim then took out a portable television out from his robe and placed it on the ground. He then turned it on.

"I think you two should find your answer" said Grim then he and Mandy then began to leave the scene, "come on, let's go and retrieve Billy. He's probably going to destroy the rest of the house and from there the neighborhood. You know how Billy can be quite destructive."

"I wish I had that magical mace Billy wields" sighed Mandy, "it should be meant to promote evil."

"I Billy's too dumb to be good or evil" said Grim, "he's neither."

While Grim and Mandy were trying to retrieve Billy and prevent him from causing anymore destruction, Billy's parents were watching the portable television Grim had placed for them.

"I can't believe how clear this television is" said Harold, "this is even clearer than that expensive television set Billy destroyed."

"Hmm, maybe Grim isn't that bad after all" said Billy's mother.

"Hey, look a commercial" said Harold as he noticed a scene with a red head young woman about the age of 16 or so.

"Hi, I'm Vicky" said the young woman on the television screen, "I run a babysitting service from Dimsdale, and I am planning to expand my enterprise to Endsville."

"Dear, did you hear that?" asked Harold, "I think we may have found Billy's babysitter."

"Hmm, I hope someone like that can handle Billy" said Billy's mother.

"And yes" said Vicky on the commercial, "I do handle troubled kids. Just look at these many photos of me taming Timmy Turner and his friends."

"That seems like a professional babysitter to me" said Harold observing the photos of Vicky torturing Timmy and his friends, "I think that's what exactly what Billy needs."

"Well" said Billy's mother, "I hope this Vicky is less expensive than military or boarding school. I doubt those two institutions could put Billy in line."

"We should call her right now" said Harold as he got a nearby phone that was still working, "hello, is this Vicky's babysitting service?"

"Yep" replied Vicky on the other line, "you're listening to her."

"I think we need help with our troubled son" said Harold.

"He keeps on destroying all of our stuff" said Billy's mother who was on another working phone line.

"Don't worry" said Vicky, "I can handle any babysitting job. I'll be over tomorrow to start my job."

"That's great" said Harold as he placed down the phone.

"Here's Billy" said Grim as he and Mandy came into the scene all beaten up thanks to Billy being all crazy with the magical mace.

"I had to give him a few punches to his big nose" said Mandy, "just to make him stop using that mace."

"And he smashed me into pieces even after I placed myself together" said Grim, "and I'm still all bruised up."

"Well you don't have to worry about Billy anymore" said Billy's mother.

"That's because we have hired a babysitter" added Harold.

"This ought to be good" said Mandy.

"A babysitter?!" cried Billy, "But I don't want a babysitter. I'm meant to break things. Please whatever you do, don't have this babysitter come over here!"

"So who did you hire?" asked Grim, "That nanny who tried to tame Mandy and failed?"

"Nope" replied Harold," replied Harold, "somebody named Icky or was it Vicky."

"Well, whoever this babysitter is" said Grim as he got his scythe out and tapped the end of it on the ground and had an underground work crew come to repair the house, "I would have to feel deeply, deeply, deeply sorry for her. I would have to say that if taming Mandy over here is hard, taming Billy should be even harder."

"Well Reaper" said Billy's mother, "with Vicky around the house, I think she can even teach you and Mandy here how to control Billy."

"Good luck with that" said Mandy as she and Grim were leaving the scene.


	2. Enter Icky Vicky

Chapter 2: Enter Icky Vicky

The next day, Vicky from Dimsdale had finally arrived in her car. She had with her Timmy Turner and his friends in a chain gang as they were brought toward the door step of her new costumer.

"You must be Icky, I mean Vicky" said Harold as he answered the door.

"Yes, I'm here" said Vicky, "and just look at the other wonderful children I am holding and taking care of."

"They certainly seem well behaved" said Harold not recognizing the Help Me sign drawn up by Timmy.

"I just have a special chain for your son" said Vicky as she showed Harold the choking collar.

"Looks great" said Harold ignoring the torment Vicky was causing with Timmy and his friends, "maybe Billy can wear one of those. But you better catch him or otherwise he can get into a hard place where it would be tough to get him out of. Just like Milkshake when we try to take him to the V E T."

"Well" said Vicky, "it shouldn't be that hard to find him."

"What are you crazy?" cried Timmy to Harold as Vicky left the scene to retrieve Billy, "Get us out of this mess!"

"You kids" laughed Harold, "always trying to break stuff just like Billy. Speaking of which, I wonder how this Vicky is handling him."

While Harold was quite clueless of Vicky's cruelty toward Timmy and his friends, Billy was sleeping quite peacefully in his bed. He was dreaming his usual stupid dreams of being in the land of unicorns or being a superhero with stupid powers he would thought up. Suddenly his dreams suddenly vanished as Vicky opened the door.

"Who are you?" asked Billy.

"I'm Vicky" replied Vicky, "your babysitter."

"Babysitter?!" cried Billy then he got into a fighting mood, "You're not going to stop me from breaking things. I was meant to break things, it's who I am."

"Really" said Vicky as she began to approach Billy, "well I am meant to be a babysitter who is suppose to babysit you, and I don't care how ruthless I do it."

"Oh yea, what the heck are you going to do about it?" asked Billy.

"This" replied Vicky as she folded her hand into a fist and then began to start beat on Billy.

While Vicky was trying to place Billy under her control, Harold was still quite clueless to the situation Timmy was trying to get Harold to pay attention to.

"Look you don't understand who Vicky is" said Timmy, "she's Icky Vicky."

"Yea" added Chester, "I didn't do anything bad and I'm in a chain gang already with these two."

"Yea, yea" said Harold, "you kids get into a lot of trouble. That's why you are in a chain gang. If you can't do the time don't do the crime."

"Look who I managed to tame" said Vicky as she brought down Billy in a dog collar.

"Looks like you finally got Billy under control" said Harold, "I would pay you higher if you manage to get him to stop breaking stuff."

"Well" said Vicky as she attached Billy to the rest of the chain gang, "I better head off to the rest of the Endsville neighborhood. I have other troublesome children to tame."

"Well, good luck with that" said Harold as she was leaving the scene with Billy.

"Looks like Billy's babysitter had just arrived" said Grim as he entered the scene drinking his mourning coffee.

"Looks like that Grim" said Harold.

"I kind of feel sorry" said Grim.

"You mean Billy?" asked Harold.

"No, not him, this Vicky" replied Grim, "she sounds like she would be the perfect apprentice for being a Grim Reaper, but I highly doubt she would be able to control Billy."

"Well, I am paying big bucks for her to cure Billy of breaking all sorts of things" said Harold, "if this pays off, maybe she might be just as mean to take on Mandy."

"That's a fight I would like to see" laughed Grim.

While Grim and Harold were quite pleased with Billy being in a chain gang led by Vicky, Vicky was traveling throughout the neighborhood attaching more kids to the chain gang.

"This doesn't seem right yo!" cried Irwin as he was being attached right next to Billy.

"Yea" said Billy, "I'm meant to be free and break things. I'm not suppose to be attached to some chain gang with a beaver kid with a pink hat, a kid with braces, a bald kid and a kid with a strange gross out boil."

"Who are you calling a beaver?!" replied Timmy as he was quite insulted by that comment.

"And why do you have to attack my boil like that?" asked Elmer.

"Look Billy" said Irwin as he was trying to calm his friend down, "I think we all have to work together to get out of this chain gang yo."

"Perhaps your right" said Ajay, "I can come up with some sort of plan to get out of here, but it's going to take some time. Vicky is pretty tough."

"There is only one other person who is tough as she is, and her name is Mandy she can get us out of here" said Billy.

"To bad we're chained up together" said Chester, "you probably have to have some skill of breaking out of this chain gang to escape."

"You twerps better not be planning on escaping any time soon!" shrieked Vicky as she overheard their chatting.

"Uh, no ma'am" said all of them as sweat began to run down their foreheads.

"Good" said Vicky then she began to drag them all throughout the neighborhood.

"Looks like that troublesome idiot finally got what was coming to him" said Skarr as he observed Billy being in the chain gang, "good luck with taming an idiot like him."

"There's just got to be a way out of this chain gang" said Billy as he was trying to get himself free from the group, "I just know I should break something that Mr. Skarr has in his possession."

As the chain gang was continued to be dragged down the neighborhood, Mandy noticed the scene. Billy was trying to literally chew the chains off his leg or try to force Timmy to use his beaver-like teeth to do the job.

"This is just pathetic" said Mandy then she decided to confront Vicky.

"Wait" cried Timmy to Mandy, "don't confront her."

"Look beaver kid" said Mandy, "I have dealt with someone like her so I know what I am doing."

"You're going to have her release us?" asked Billy who had badly damaged teeth which were used to try to chew off the chains.

"Something like that or maybe I would just congratulate her" replied Mandy.

"Is she serious?" asked Timmy to Billy.

"Mandy is always like that" replied Billy.

"Well, well, well" said Vicky as she notice Mandy coming toward her, "looks like fresh meat to add to my chain gang."

"Alright" said Mandy as she notice Vicky was about to take out an additional chain for Mandy, "put that away, now. I think there's something I should tell you about Billy, he can't be tamed."

"Why should I believe someone like you?" asked Vicky.

"Look" replied Mandy, "Billy's, well, stupid."

"But the Turner twerp is dumb" replied Vicky then she showed her Timmy's test grade, "look at this F he got in elementary math."

"I'm not talking about that stupid, I mean Billy's really dumb" said Mandy then she began to leave the scene, "and oh, don't try to add me to your chain gang. I have the Grim Reaper on my side. But feel free to add Mindy to it."


	3. Getting Info on Vicky

Chapter 3: Getting Info on Vicky

After the encounter with this Vicky, Billy's babysitter, Mandy was quite intrigue to know more about her. Consider how much of her attitude she had quite copied and used often against Billy. To her, no body except her could act in that manner against Billy. So as Grim was relaxing in the sun bleaching off his bones, Mandy grabbed a hose and sprayed him with it.

"What did you do that for?" asked Grim who got up from the ground.

"I want information on this Icky Vicky character" replied Mandy.

"You mean Timmy Turner's babysitter?" asked Grim.

"Yep, that's her" replied Mandy, "now chop chop, where can we find some dirt on her. She's on my turf and I don't like any competition. Only I can be the only one to be evil on this turf."

"Well, I don't usually tell you this" said Grim then he got out a strange rules book and opened a page from the book, "da rules of the Fairy World state that only the Grim Reaper could openly have a human interact with someone who has fairies."

"I really don't believe in magic you know" said Mandy.

"Well" said Grim as he closed the book, "we better find Timmy's two fairies and get the dirt you want on this Vicky."

"Fine" said Mandy, "let's get cracking."

As Mandy and Grim went around the neighborhood to find Timmy's fairies, Timmy, his friends along with Billy and Irwin were having a miserable time.

"This is even worse than how Sperg treats us!" cried Irwin who was struggling out of his chains.

"Silence new twerp!" shouted Vicky as she yanked Irwin's chain.

"See what I mean by this!" cried Irwin.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad" said Billy who was quite clueless, "Vicky said I was behaving like a good dog, and she has promised to give me doggie treats!"

"Is he always like this?" asked Timmy to Irwin.

"Yep" replied Irwin, "Billy is really whacked in the head yo."

"You twerps better pipe down!" shouted Vicky.

"I wonder how Cosmo and Wanda are doing" said Timmy.

"Come on twerps" said Vicky as she began to drag her chain gang, "I got some choirs for you to do."

While Vicky was planning some choirs for her chain gang to accomplish, Grim used his scythe and made a portal for him and Mandy to follow. As they entered the portal and exit from the other side they entered in some sort of a castle in the main room.

"This is where Timmy's fairies live?" asked Mandy to Grim.

"Yep" replied Grim, "you see, children such as you who end up to be so miserable for all sorts of reasons get a fairy or two as a godparent. But when that child grows too old or their fairies are revealed to the public their mind is wiped blank Men in Black style I might add."

"So who are Timmy's fairy godparents we're dealing with?" asked Mandy as she was walking up to the display that had the two wands floating.

"I think they're Cosmo and Wanda" said Grim then he took out some device, "we can detect them with this magical orb."

"Well, they shouldn't be hard to find" said Mandy, "let's go."

As the two began to search the castle for the two fairies, they finally found Wanda indulging herself with her weakness-chocolate along with Cosmo who was being quite clueless as usual.

"Hey Cosmo, hey Wanda, long time no see" said Grim.

"Arggh, the Grim Reaper!" shrieked Wanda as she threw her chocolate on Cosmo.

"Relax, I'm not here to clean up Cosmo's mess" said Grim.

"So why did you come here on such short notice?" asked Wanda.

"We're here to get information on this Icky Vicky" replied Mandy.

"First who the heck are you?" asked Wanda.

"I'm Mandy, Grim's master" replied Mandy, "Grim is my friend-slave."

"So what kind of information you would like on Vicky?" asked Wanda.

"She's on my turf" replied Mandy, "and I for one although applaud her being evil just like me, I don't think it would be suitable for her to be my major competition."

"Yea, she could have Mandy's arch nemesis-Mindy as part of her chain gang she is lunging your godchild around with" said Grim.

"Simply too powerful indeed" said Mandy, "I want some information on taking her down."

"Well" said Wanda as she was getting the file on Vicky out, "you can always look in her diary."

"Remember we tried that with Timmy and you sent me those hunters against me" said Cosmo.

"I'll help you two out on getting dirt on her, but you have to do us a favor" said Wanda.

"Name it" said Mandy.

"Rescue our godchild from her chain gang" said Wanda, "and we will do whatever it takes to bring down Icky Vicky."

"Fine by me" said Mandy then she turns to Grim, "come on bonehead, let's get going."

"So you two are coming along with us?" asked Grim as he opened a portal with his scythe.

"We'll poof there soon enough" replied Wanda, "watch out for a green and pink bird. We'll be that as a disguise."

"Will do" said Grim as he and Mandy went into the portal and came back to Endsville on the other side.

"Looks like Vicky is quite busy in having their godchild digging his own grave" said Mandy as she and Grim observed Timmy with a shovel digging a hole.

"That's suppose to be my job" said Grim then he flared up his eyes, "that's it. I think we should take her down right now, or at least hold one of those showdowns or something so that she would never set foot on your turf ever again."

"Sounds simple to me" said Mandy.

"Well, we better stop Timmy from digging his grave" said Grim as he signaled Mandy to follow him.

As Timmy continued to lift the heavy piles of dirt from the ground and dump it onto another pile of dirt, Grim crept right up to Timmy. Timmy then turned with such shock and fell right into the hole he dug.

"T-T-The Grim Reaper!" cried Timmy as he recognized Grim looking down from below.

"Relax child" said Grim as he used his scythe to pull Timmy out of the hole and onto the ground, "I'm not here to hurt you. Well, not at this life state."

"The name is Mandy" said Mandy as she came into the scene, "looks like you met Grim."

"So what do you people want with me?" asked Timmy.

"We have a plan on taking down Icky Vicky" replied Mandy, "but we can't do it without your help."

"But I'm all chained up in her chain gang" said Timmy as she showed proof with a long chain his leg was attached to.

"Leave that to me" said Grim as he used his scythe and cut the chain freeing Timmy.

"Wow, thanks" said Timmy.

"Get this over with kid and I'll promise that you'll die a peaceful death in your old age" said Grim.

"You bet" said Timmy.

"Once Cosmo and Wanda arrive, we'll get cracking" said Mandy.


	4. Call in the Billy Clones

Chapter 4: Call in the Billy Clones

It was time to implement Mandy's strategy to get Vicky off her turf. So she ordered Timmy to wish for a copier machine through his godparents-Cosmo and Wanda.

"So what are we going to do with this thing again?" asked Cosmo.

"We're going to use this machine to create Billy clones and drive Vicky insane" replied Mandy.

"This should work quite well" said Grim then he turns to Wanda, "so how does this work?"

"You take a picture of anything and if you want it life like, you press the life button on the machine" replied Wanda.

"I see" said Grim then he takes out a photo of Billy, "we're going to create at least ten clones of Billy through this magical copier machine."

"I'll do it" said Mandy as she took the photo of Billy and placed it on the copier and began to press the life size button on the machine.

Suddenly at least ten Billys or so emerged from the copier all running around quite stupidly.

"Wow" said Wanda as she looked at the Billy clones, "they look even dumber than Cosmo."

"They make me look like a genius" said Cosmo laughing at how dumb the Billy clones are.

"Well, not really" said Wanda as she corrected Cosmo.

"Now let's put these Billy clones to work" said Grim then he took out his scythe and flared up the place which stopped the Billy clones from doing whatever stupid things they were doing, "now you Billy clones listen good. You are by order of Many to get Icky Vicky off her turf. She doesn't appreciate that someone more eviler than her would take her place."

"Yea, so get cracking" said Mandy, "or I'll knock all of your noses off your faces."

"Come on team, you heard her" said one of the Billy clones and began to head toward the direction where Vicky was torturing the rest of the chain gang.

"I sure feel sorry for Vicky in dealing with so many stupid Billy clones" said Wanda.

"Somehow I kind of agree with that" said Timmy.

"Same here" said both Mandy and Grim.

As the group of Billy clones were heading toward Vicky, Vicky was using Billy literally like a dog.

"Fetch the stick boy!" shouted Vicky as she threw the sick

"Bark, bark!" shouted Billy as he went to fetch the stick.

Suddenly Vicky was quite shocked by the number of Billy clones that were coming her way.

"Is this some sort of a joke?" asked Vicky as she was rubbing her eyes looking at the Billy clones.

"Hey, look" replied one of the clones, "what kind of game do you think this is?"

"I don't know" replied another clone as he was looking at the chain gang to which they were doing all sorts of torture choirs for Vicky, "but sure looks quite fun."

"Well, I don't know where you new twerps came from since you look like the big nose idiot who I tricked into acting like a dog" said Vicky then she got some extra chains, "but I'm pretty sure I got enough chains to attach you dumb twerps to my chain gang."

"Yea, we get to play!" shouted the Billy clones who were stupidly happy.

"This really can't be happening" said Mandy as she was observing the Billy clones being added to Vicky's chain gang from afar.

"So it seems that way" said Grim, "but I would give about a few more seconds until things get quite hairy for Vicky."

"Let's hope so" said Mandy.

As the Billy clones were enjoying themselves from being added to Vicky's chain gang, the real Billy came back with the stick right in his mouth.

"Hey, what are all these other Billies doing here?" asked Billy, "I'm the only one."

"Look big nose twerp" said Vicky, "I am the one who runs the show. You continue to act like a dog, got it?"

"No!" replied the real Billy as he put down his foot, "I'm the only Billy here unless I say otherwise. So there."

"Listen twerp!" shouted Vicky as she grabbed Billy's neck, "You better do what I say or else!"

"Or else what?" asked Billy, "Because if you do anything I'm going to make this noise."

Suddenly Billy made an annoying bird-like noise that began to fill the air. Vicky couldn't take Billy's annoying bird calls.

"Hey look" said one of the Billy clones noticing the real Billy making those bird-like calls, "let's do it!"

Suddenly all of the Billy clones began doing the same thing the real Billy was with making those annoying bird-like calls. It was too much for Vicky along with other kids she had placed in the chain gang.

"Man this is annoying!" cried Chester as he was covering his ears.

"You're telling me yo!" cried Irwin as he was doing the same.

"This is too much!" cried Vicky, "I can't stand it!"

Suddenly Ajay notice that Vicky was too busy trying to concentrate on covering her ears from the dreadful annoying bird-like calls of Billy and his clones. So Ajay slowly crept up to Vicky and grabbed the keys from her. He then unlocked his chains along with the chains of all the others who were in the chain gang.

"We're free!" shouted Elmer with joy.

"Hey!" cried Vicky as she notice that they were escaping then she notice Mandy, Grim and Timmy on a hill nearby, "This was all a trick!"

"I warn you about being on my turf" said Mandy as she was walking toward Vicky, "and now you are paying the price. So you are never going to set foot on my turf again?"

"Fine" replied Vicky, "as long as I don't have to run into the big nose twerp and his clones."

"Time for you to make a hasty exit" said Grim as he used his scythe and created a portal that sucked Vicky back into Dimsdale.

"Wow" said Ajay as he and all the others were amazed, "you know the Grim Reaper?"

"Yep" replied Mandy.

"And I think it's time that kids start to head home" said Grim as he appeared next to them then he turns to Timmy, "that means you to."

So Grim used his scythe again and created a portal sending the Dimsdale kids back to where they came. As for Billy, Vicky never fixed Billy's problem of breaking things and his clones were never gotten rid off. Billy and his clones caused quite a much of a commotion in Billy's house. Breaking all sorts of expensive things and literally tearing down the house.

"Harold!" cried Billy's mother who was still quite mad, "Billy's problem with breaking things wasn't solved by Vicky."

"What can I say" said Harold, "she looked like she was quite qualified to deal with him."

"Well it seems like Billy had some access to some magical machine which also created clones of himself" added Billy's mother.

"Well, what can you do" said Harold as he went back to his chair and sat down.

The scene then ends with Billy and his clones continuing to break all sorts of stuff. Along with turning the entire house into complete ruins.


End file.
